


Too Late

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Assemble Vol. 1 (2012), Child Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Miscarriage, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Thor: The Dark World, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: "I love you."The confession of those words for the first time came out so raw and honest, it brought a fresh wave of tears along with them. Loki had been waiting for the right moment to tell her. He didn't think he would ever lose his chance.





	Too Late

Sigyn was standing, her hands resting on her stomach as her eyes swiveled in and out of focus. She was pale– ghostly pale, and her lips were blue as ice.

"I'm so cold _inside_," she told him clawing at her swollen stomach. "I don't understand–"

"Sigyn," Loki began, cautiously stepping towards her.

"Why am I so cold?" In that moment, Sigyn's eyes lids fluttered as she pivoted on the precipice of consciousness and unconsciousness. The latter was steadfast, and eventually her legs gave out beneath her.

"Guards!" Loki shouted, after catching her in his arms. "Sigyn, stay with me_!"_

They were both on the ground now, Loki cradling Sigyn in his arms. She looked to him, and it was all it took for him to understand. She knew what was happening to her. "Did I-I do something _wrong_?"

Loki felt sick when he realized she was referring to her pregnancy, she believed herself to be the one to blame. Her only fault was stepping into the bed of _monster_.

"_No,_" he assured her. "You were absolutely perfect. You hear me? You did nothing wrong." He aware by now of the blood, soaking the ground as it spilled from between her legs, but he made no mention. She needn't be frightened by it now– there was nothing they could do.

Loki turned his shoulder again as the guards came rushing over, their eyes running over the scene. "Well don't just stand there! Send for help!"

"Don't leave me, Loki."

Her frail voice brought his attention back to her. "I'm not going anywhere." He brought one of his hands up, grazing her cheek and shocked himself to find frost coating part of her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no!" Her eyes by now had completely shut. "Sigyn, look at me!"

She was completely unresponsive, her lip no longer quivering.

"You can fight through this," he said panicking, his heart pounding in his chest. "Do it for the three of us, okay?"

If she didn't warm up quickly, she wasn't going to make it.

"Sigyn, please," he pleaded to her, but received no response. "I need you," he desperately whispered, a single tear escaping his eye. Leaning his lips down to her forehead, he gave her a tender, lingering kiss. Cupping her cheeks with both hands, Loki pressed his forehead against hers, looking desperately to her closed eyes as if they may open at any second.

_"I love you."_

The confession of those words for the first time came out so raw and honest, it brought a fresh wave of tears along with them. He had been waiting for the right moment to tell her. He didn't think he would ever lose his chance.

Loki's heart burned in his chest, waiting in cruel anticipation. Why hadn't he told her sooner? Why, why, _why?_

But her body remained limp in his arms, and her was pulse faint, slowing down to nearly nothing at all. She wasn't going to wake up.

Sigyn would never wake again.

The Prince stared down at her, his world seeming to move in slow motion, yet so unbelievably fast. There was nothing more he could do except helplessly watch as his lover died in his arms with the knowledge that it was all his fault.


End file.
